The Ride Of his Life
by akarandomfang
Summary: Short story that still took forever to write. Dont focus too much on the end. PLEASE REVIEW i dont know if i did good if you dont. Referenced: St. Fang of Boredom. love, tragedy One-shot


**Hello everyone now I know this A/N may not make much sense.**

**Max: As he has decided that this story couldn't wait for him to write his other story before uploading this one.**

**Me: Yeah, what she said. Anyway I hope you all like this story and please don't focus too much on the end result.**

**Max: Why, what happens at the end? **

**Me: Wait and see max**

**Max: -pouts-**

**Me: Don't do that it doesn't work anymore.**

**Max: Damn.**

Fang POV

Have you ever truly earned anything in your life; like really earned it, got a job and earned real money? No well then you my friend are missing out as it is a better feeling than stealing a chocolate chip cookie off max without her noticing (which is a pretty awesome feeling I must add). About a year ago I got a job. An actual job. With money. And I got it. Yeah I know amazing but more than that yesterday I went to do my biking road test and… wait for it… PASSED! So today Dr. M and I are going to a motorbike dealership that is on the way home from work. No one else in the flock knows yet so I'm going to surprise them… or scare the feathers off of them.

When we got there I started looking at all of the bikes, with the cash I had earned burning a hole in my pocket. Wishing that the next time I counted afore mentioned money there would be an extra three or four hundred bucks so I could get the particular bike I was looking at. After what felt like hours, of looking at bikes I couldn't afford, I found a beautiful lime green Kawasaki ninja that I (just) had enough for.

Flying down the highway after buying and filling out the paper work for my 2006 ninja I started thinking that this might not have been a good idea; Gazzy and Iggy make bombs for god's sake, Nudge would lecture me to death, Angel could read my thoughts and Max, well, she would probably kill me, doesn't even matter that we were on a good streak for long enough for me to actually get around to buying it. I shouldn't have said that. Ignore the last sentence please. Oh god does Angel know already? Will she now? The phrase 'fnick it' comes to mind. Oh well here goes nothing. Turning the corner to our road was nerve racking, to say the least. I know Dr. M said she would wait until I called her, giving her the all-clear to come home. Oh god there's the driveway okay Fang just stay calm slow down drive up to the garage brake flip the kickstand and… "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ON OUR… wait Fang?" shouted an angry then surprised Max "yeah… Surprise!" I managed feebly. "Bloody hell fang you scared us and why are you riding a bike. Did you steal it?! We are supposed to be lying low! Damnit Fa…" she replied taking on Max the flock leader. "Hey!" I interrupted "I didn't steal the bike I paid for it out of my own money which I earned." I finished off calmly "you know I wasn't here yesterday?" I questioned as I took off my helmet, she nodded "well I was out taking the test to earn my licence so I could buy this" I said motioning to my bike "I'm sorry I worried you. I only meant to surprise you" I said sincerely "it's okay baby" max replied "just don't do it again, alright?" "sure, sorry again" I said to the rest of the flock as I gave max a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "so, you want to take her out for a spin" I asked max still hugging her "only if you let go and I can get a jacket" she chuckled into my ear to which I let go and she walked with the rest of the flock into the house.

Five minutes later

"Fang slow down" max said worry flooding her words "no this is fun" I countered hoping that my voice didn't carry the worry hers had "no it isn't Fang slow down you're scaring me" her voice flooded again "then tell me you love me" I said hoping she didn't go all tough max when I really needed her not to "I love you now slow down" "now give me a big hug" I'm pushing this way too far *hugs him* "baby can you take my helmet off and wear it its bugging me" "okay now just slow down" worry never leaving her voice "I love you max never forget that." I shouted so that she would hear me before I rolled the bike on to its side getting max clear with minor cuts and bruises and smashed in to the building killing me on impact

Local news (the following morning)

"A local boy Nickolas Martinez died last night after his bike crashed in to a building at nearly 80 miles per hour. **(A/N sorry don't know that in American money)** He and his girlfriend Maximum Ride were just out for a ride when he appeared to realise that his brakes had fallen apart. Witnesses say that he got one last hug off of Max before giving her his helmet and throwing her to relative safety before the crash Max is said to be leaving hospital soon as she got away fairly cleanly with a broken arm." She puts her hand to her ear "I have just been told that we are allowed to say that Mr Martinez was carrying a diamond encrusted ring intended for Miss Ride she has been given the ring"

**So that was considerably shorter than I hoped but im still fully braced for the hate**

**Max: WHAT! How could you do that?**

**Me: Easy. I knew it would save you.**

**R+**

**Dr. Martinez: *appears* aww fang. You're still not sleeping with my daughter**

**Max: MOM!**

**Me: WTF! Dr. M!**

**R+R+ pray she doesn't have a spade (****see **St. Fang of Boredom**)**


End file.
